The invention relates to a jet regulator having a jet regulator housing which has, on its outlet face side, a plurality of through-holes, having an inlay part which is inserted into the housing interior of the jet regulator housing as far as the outlet face side and which, on a base element, has a plurality of hose-like spray nozzles comprised of soft elastic material, which spray nozzles extend through in each case one outlet-face-side through-hole of the jet regulator housing and project with their free spray nozzle end region beyond the outlet face side of the jet regulator, and having an insert part which is inserted in and/or projects into the housing interior, between which insert part and the outlet face side the inlay part is secured in position in the axial direction.
A jet regulator of the type mentioned in the introduction, having a jet regulator housing which has, on its outlet face side, a plurality of through-holes, is already-known from DE 44 36 193 A1. The already-known jet regulator is assigned an inlay part which is inserted into the housing interior of the jet regulator housing as far as the outlet face side and which has a plurality of hose-like spray nozzles comprised of soft elastic material, which spray nozzles extend through in each case one outlet-face-side through-hole of the jet regulator housing. The spray nozzles which extend through in each case one outlet-face-side through-hole project with their free spray nozzle end region beyond the outlet face side of the jet regulator in such a way that said projecting spray nozzle ends can be deformed by a user running their hand over them, such that any limescale encrustations etc. can be easily removed. To be able to secure the disk-shaped inlay part, which has the spray nozzles, in the jet regulator housing, an inflow-side component which is for example in the form of a perforated plate with integrally formed flow chambers is pressed with its downstream face sides against the inlay part, and sealed off, as an outlet mouthpiece including within it the already-known jet regulator is screwed into the outlet fitting, such that the water can emerge only through the spray nozzles. However, as long as the already-known jet regulator is not situated in the outlet mouthpiece and as long as the outlet mouthpiece is not screwed onto the outlet fitting, the individual constituent parts of the already-known jet regulator are merely placed relatively loosely into one another and can easily become detached from one another during storage, transport or assembly. DE 44 36 193 A1 therefore also proposes that the inlay part which has the spray nozzles not be formed as a separate disk, but that rather the inlay part be molded as a composite material directly onto the jet regulator housing, which however entails significantly increased production outlay.
Already-known from DE 101 15 639 A1 is a jet regulator which has a substantially pot-shaped jet regulator housing, into the housing interior of which can be inserted an insert part which is in the form of a device, comprised of a dimensionally stable thermoplastic, for mixing water with air. The jet regulator housing of the already-known jet regulator has a housing base which is formed integrally on the jet regulator housing. On the housing base there are provided throughflow openings which are bordered and separated from one another by jet delimiting walls arranged parallel to the flow direction. On the water outlet end of said jet delimiting walls there is integrally formed a surface comprised of elastic plastic, which surface can be moved back and forth to such a considerable extent that even limescale deposits which project further inward can be mechanically detached.
The jet regulator housing of the already-known jet regulator is in the form of a multi-component injection molded part in order to be able to integrally form the soft elastic plastic surface on the water outlet end of the jet delimiting walls. However, the production of such a filigree jet regulator housing formed as a multi-component injection molded part requires a complex injection molding die, the construction, manufacture and/or maintenance of which involves considerable outlay.
Already-known from DE 44 36 193 A1 is a jet regulator designed for connecting to a sanitary outlet fitting, which jet regulator has an inflow-side jet splitter device and at least one outflow-side installation part for jet preparation. The already-known jet regulator has an adapter part, which can be connected to the outlet fitting, and an insert part, which can be connected to and separated from the adapter part without tools via a quick-release connection by means of an axial insertion or release movement, in which insert part the at least one installation part is inserted. The at least one installation part is thus accommodated in a secured manner in the housing interior between the inflow-side adapter part and the insert part which is provided at the outflow side and which can be detachably latched to the adapter part.
An inlay part which is inserted into the housing interior of the jet regulator housing as far as the outlet face side and which has a plurality of hose-like spray nozzles comprised of soft elastic material is by contrast not provided in DE 44 36 193 A1. Furthermore, the installation part constitutes an outflow-side component which is held in a detachably latchable manner on the jet regulator housing.
Already-known from DE 101 62 662 A1 is a jet regulator which can be mounted on a sanitary outlet fitting by means of an outlet mouthpiece. The already-known jet regulator has a jet regulator housing which can be inserted into the outlet mouthpiece and whose outlet end side is in the form of a perforated plate. The holes which are provided in the outlet face side which is in the form of a perforated plate, which holes are arranged in a hole ring, are narrowed in terms of their hole outlet cross section on the radially inner or outer hole side in relation to the hole ring by a stepped projection, which extends over a segment of the hole cross section, in such a way that the thereby diverted water jets emerge as a soft, slightly conical overall jet. Further components of the already-known jet regulator are not described in any more detail in DE 101 62 662 A1.